greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigby
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. Bigby was earlier an evil low level Wizard who encountered Mordenkainen. The two wizards engaged in combat; Mordenkainen managed to subdue Bigby using a charm spell, and forced Bigby to become his servant. After a long time and several adventures, Mordenkainen managed to convince Bigby to leave his evil ways behind, and Kuntz ruled that it was safe to remove the charm spell, since Bigby had changed from an enemy to a loyal henchman. Description Bigby is nearly 58 years old, stands 5'11" tall, being extremely gaunt weighs only 149 pounds, and bears light brown hair, brown eyes, and Oeridian facial features despite his pale skin. He is described as quiet, introverted, and soft-spoken, and appears perpetually nervous and overcautious about everything; "I think we should be very careful about what we're about to do" is his pet phrase. His characterization also focuses on the puritanical and ascetic, making him one to eschew pleasures of the flesh. History Bigby was born in the town of Oldridge in approximately 534 CY. He traveled to the Wild Coast early in life and became an apprentice of Mordenkainen. Together, the two founded the Citadel of Eight in 561 CY. In 570 CY, Bigby ventured beneath Castle Greyhawk with Tenser and Neb Retnar in an attempt to stop Robilar's scheme to release the demigod Iuz from Zagyg's Godtrap. They arrived too late to prevent the release, but acted to help Robilar finish the weakened cambion off. Although Bigby nearly succeeded in destroying Iuz's physical body with his Crushing Hand spell, Iuz managed to teleport away at the last minute. In 571 CY, Mordenkainen and Bigby founded the Circle of Eight. Bigby was forced to leave his tower in Oldridge in 573 thanks to intrigue with Xaene, then court wizard to Ivid V, causing him to relocate to Scant. There, he posed as a merchant of rare goods and built an alliance within the Iron League. At some point, a large statue of Bigby was constructed in the otherworldly city of Sigil, although it is far from clear how this came to be. In 581 CY, Tenser accompanied Bigby, Drawmij, Jallarzi Sallavarian, Nystul, Otiluke, Otto, and Rary to the tomb of Halmadar the Cruel. Every member of the party died that day, though they were brought back to life later through the agency of clone spells. The Circle was betrayed in 584 CY, when Tenser, Bigby, and Otiluke discovered a plan by the Circle's own Rary to slay a number of diplomats assembled in Greyhawk to sign the treaty ending the Greyhawk Wars. Unfortunately, Rary witnessed their discovery, and a great magical battle ensued, resulting in the deaths of Otiluke and Tenser, and severely wounding Bigby, who was unable to pursue Rary as he escaped. Of late, Bigby has abandoned some of his earlier caution, although he is still thoughtful and conservative in temperament. Allies & Enemies Bigby is a scion of the Aerdi House Cranden with Sir Oslan Knarren as one ancestor. The former apprentice of Mordenkainen, Bigby is counted among the Circle of Eight and as a former member of the Citadel of Eight. Per the narrative, he helped found both groups. Bigby's allies include the characters Cobb Darg and Elayne Mystica of Irongate; his enemies are the Scarlet Brotherhood (which occupies his adopted home of Scant), the lich Xaene, and the traitorous former Circle of Eight member Rary. Magic Writings * Manual Powers Beyond Life Spells * Bigby's Clenched Fist * Bigby's Crushing Hand * Bigby's Forceful Hand * Bigby's Grasping Hand * Bigby's Interposing Hand * Bigby's Disrupting Hand * Bigby's Helpful Hand * Bigby's Striking Fist * Bigby's Tripping Hand * Bigby's Warding Hand * Bigby's Battering Gauntlet * Bigby's Besieging Bolt * Bigby's Bookworm Bane * Bigby's Construction Crew * Bigby's Dextrous Digits * Bigby's Fantastic Fencers * Bigby's Feeling Fingers * Bigby's Force Sculpture * Bigby's Grasping Hands * Bigby's Most Excellent Force Sculpture * Bigby's Pugnacious Pugilist * Bigby's Silencing Hand * Bigby's Slapping Hand * Bigby's Strangling Grip *Bigby's Superior Force Sculpture References Category:Needs image